


春愁

by Zurazura0814



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurazura0814/pseuds/Zurazura0814
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 5





	春愁

坐在学校的长凳上，正是三月却没有卷着柳絮和落花的风，便利店买的三明治已经被他解决了干净，膝盖上放着本书却看不进去一个字，他仍然穿得很厚，暖融融的太阳晒得他昏昏欲睡，眼前遮了层毛玻璃似的，鼻子很痒又不忍让喷嚏搅了睡意。他现在正巧想做个梦，最好是能梦见安田的那种。

春天，黄赤交角的变化似乎让白天停留更久了些，更何况是呆在学校里的日子，即便不那么明显也会觉得漫长。他的学校所在地，相比繁华的东京来说稍显偏远，纬度稍高温度自然也不会热的那么快。树枝上，花朵刚刚丰满。

安田喜欢樱花，可大仓却因种种原因从没陪他一起赏过花。前几天视频通话时安田说最近太忙只能在工作途中透过车窗看上两眼路旁的，本想着有机会去目黑川逛逛，可反应过来的时候花都已经谢了，语气里满是遗憾。大仓看了眼时间，又重新换上衣服下楼，公寓楼下大路两旁种的品种大概是更奈寒些，花开的稀疏，却还是漂亮，安田看不太清楚手机屏幕里晃动的粉白色花树，但笑着夸他浪漫，大仓笑笑，摸摸脖子，害羞又得意。

“想我吗？”安田问他。  
“想！想得要命。”回答得真情实感不假思索。  
“那就先暂时想着吧。”他朝摄像头挥挥自己藏在袖子里的手，亲亲自己的指尖碰碰屏幕，然后挂了电话。  
之后的几天大概是进了组，大仓给他助理打过去也只说是稍后回，可等来等去也没等到几个。也就是上个月吧，安田因为工作原因错过了情人节，回他消息的时候已经过了两天，在电话里委屈巴巴的道歉。这还能怎么办，当然是原谅他，谁叫他可爱呢。

大仓习惯了他忙得顾不上自己。虽然心里憋屈，但乖乖得尽量不去打扰他。

大明星自然忙，大明星总会有绯闻缠身，大明星不能光明正大地谈恋爱，这些大仓都能忍得，早在和他确定关系之前就有了自觉。他不算是听话稳重的性格，但是他聪明，不乱问，不瞎猜，他清楚得很，大家都爱安田章大，可偏偏安田只爱他大仓忠义，他可没那么多闲心吃飞醋，只忙着骄傲了。

再一次擦掉因为打呵欠流出的眼泪，大仓抓抓头发决定不去浪费难得的空闲，看了眼时间他准备回去补个觉。他是真的困，昨天还整理发表内容到凌晨，今天起的又早，两年的课业马上就要告一断落，他现在眼前都是旋转的，果然年龄过了20岁就不能轻易熬夜，他想着如果这样的想法被年长的恋人知道，自己一定会挨上一拳。他兀自傻笑了下，伸了个懒腰抖擞精神，想在回去的路上绕去附近的公园给安田多拍些照片发过去。

可此时手机却震动起来，惊得大仓一个激灵。来电人标着“Yasusu ”，说不想，那一定是骗人的，看到来电的时候大仓的手甚至激动得颤抖。

“你在哪？”对方开口便问。  
“哎，在学校啊。”他有些懵。  
“本来想给你惊喜的，但是我迷路了。”安田的声音带着小小的自我埋怨，还有些撒娇的意味。  
“定位发给我，我去找你。”

困意可全被冲走了，大仓收到定位迈开长腿冲出了校门。距离不远，公共交通也能直达，出门却还是打了车，叫司机师傅稍快些，他不想让安田久等，自然也想快些见到他。安田该是犹豫来学校还是去公寓的时候迷的路。大仓很久没有这么兴奋过了，一路上哼着歌，开心的合不拢嘴。

安田在的地方不好停车，司机便把他放在了街角，步行过去，小跑几步就看见许久未见的安田，他站在便利店前，隔着老远大仓也能轻易得分辨出他，戴着口罩，小小的一团。大仓心里突然一软，这个路痴，明明穿越大半个日本过来，却在家门口把自己弄丢了，想想都觉得可爱的冒傻气。

安田看见了他，也不敢大声招呼，伸出手在胸前轻轻摆动，头顶翘着的那缕呆毛也随着晃悠。大仓没两步就跑了过去，面对面站着，安田一脸别扭的把手里的包塞给他，抱怨着导航不靠谱的模样不甘心极了。大仓似笑非笑接过他的包，“没事，惊喜着呢。”又顺便拉住他的手。安田明显因为牵手的动作而有些紧张，虽然不在闹市，周围也没有跟拍尾行的记者，但还是多少心虚，大仓看了眼四周，伸手把安田背后的兜帽帮他戴了上去。“走吧，回家。”说罢还做作的挤了挤眼睛，顺手把牵着的手掌连同自己的一起塞进外套的口袋。

“呆几天？”  
“3天吧，周一早上就回去。还有杂志要拍。”安田庆幸自己穿了件宽大的外套，仗着自己捂的严实，没骨头似的搂着大仓的手臂，“上次来的时候雪那么厚我都能摸到地方，雪化了我却不记得路了。”说罢还用拳头捶捶自己的脑袋。  
大仓也不戳破，想着他上次来的时候自己忙着赶作业，安田独自去便利店买烟结果险些走失的经历暗自发笑，“下次再来提前告诉我一声吧，万一真搞丢了可怎么办。”  
“才不会！”他突然想起来，“不对！你都要毕业了！”说罢还用脑袋撞大仓的手臂。大仓也悟过劲来，两人笑着，真是傻到一起去了。

租住的公寓可比安田在东京的房子小的多，不过几天没收拾就明显感觉下不去脚了。两人从进门放下包开始就抱成一团，像是一对肚皮贴后背身高差极大的连体婴。大仓下巴抵着安田的头顶，跟着他一起在不大的房间里挪动，顺便听年长的恋人挑自己的毛病。

诸如袜子怎么在地上，垃圾怎么不及时丢，为什么不开窗通风，零食怎么忘记放冰箱里之类的问题，他显然无法应付突击检查，哼唧着回应，态度并不严肃诚恳，心里想着，“你早说要来就不会这样了。”还试图转移安田的注意，双手不老实的直往安田衣服里钻。

安田还正忙着考察大仓的生活状况，下意识的往后用胳膊肘直杵他，“你说最近不忙我才想过来的，怎么房间都顾不上收拾？”

大仓只是不想他担心自己，撒娇的技能全开，哼哼唧唧的蹭着安田的后脖颈，“偶尔懒得收拾也是有的嘛。”手终于顺利钻进了安田衣服里，摸着他手感极好的腰肉，舒坦的直叹气。

“一来就动手动脚。”安田伸手扯他的脸蛋，又舍不得下狠劲，勾着大个子的后脑勺安慰似的亲了下嘴，可年下的恋人是个急色鬼，二话不说就伸了舌头进来，于是一来二去的就在床上上滚作了一片。

醒来后天都已经擦黑了，大仓搂着安田，安田抱着大仓，两个人赤条条的裹着一条被子，大仓的嘴唇还贴在安田的肩膀上，有一下没一下啵啾啵啾的亲着，安田闭着眼睛还没完全清醒。两个人都不愿意动弹，可是肚子却不约而同的叫了起来，也不知道谁的声音更大些。于是忍不住笑了起来，安田翻了个身朝向大仓，抬头巴巴望着他，大仓看着他的可怜样儿，忍不住揉揉他的头发亲亲他的脑门，这世上可有谁能受得了安田章大这样啊。

“想吃什么，我去买菜。”  
“可是要等很久。”  
“那出去吃？”  
“不想动。”  
“那我下去买了拎上来吧。”  
这才见安田笑着点起了头。他喜欢吃楼下路口那家的汤咖喱，可偏偏那家店在营业高峰时段没有外送的服务，大仓想他这么久没吃肯定馋得慌，可自己刚刚把安田折腾得够呛，于是又恋恋不舍的亲亲他的脸蛋起身穿衣服。安田就像条蛹，立刻裹了所有的被子只露出张脸，哧哧笑着说“快点回来～”

大仓领了圣命似的一路小跑过去，熟识的店主看他那副模样就立刻明白，准是这小伙子身处异地的恋人来看他了，转身让后厨又给他多加了些鸡肉和炸秋葵，递过来的时候还说着加油之类的话，竖着大拇指，自满的夸着自己家的汤咖喱能为年轻人的爱情生活提供优质的能量保障。

进门时，不大的屋子里满是洗衣液的香气，大仓看见安田只穿了件自己的睡衣弯腰收拾着房间，过大的尺码把他衬得像个偷穿大人衣服的未成年，大腿根靠近臀部的位置红红的印子在衣摆下时隐时现。年轻人下意识吞了吞口水，走进房间，他先前折腾满地的资料书籍已经好好归了位，用来吃饭的矮桌也已经支了起来，上面还摆好了碗筷，安田正抱着被他俩蹂躏够呛的床单，伸手去够刚才被扔下床的牛仔裤。

他听见声音也没停下手里的活，“我先把你脏衣篮里的衣服都洗了，床单被套一会洗澡的时候再洗吧，你先去洗手，我把这些拿过去，马上就好。”大仓一瞬间心头一热，觉得自己幸福得像个娶到贤惠妻子的新婚男人。

“你是能干的小媳妇吗？”大仓打趣道。

安田啧了下舌，“胆子越来越大了。”路过的时候还踢了一下大仓的屁股，理由是太大了挡路。

大仓嘿嘿笑着等安田坐好了才拿起筷子，他可不承认刚刚自己已经偷吃了两块炸南瓜。

晚饭在腻腻歪歪的氛围下进行着，桌子底下两个人的脚趾头都是勾搭着的。

“明天去看樱花吧。”

“好啊！”高兴地回答完，转眼却兀自情绪低落起来，筷子抵在嘴唇上叹了口气，“我是不是很任性啊……”到也不算个疑问句，可关于任性与否的决定权却交到了大仓手上。

大仓挠挠下巴，“怎么这么说？”

“我有在反省……你之前打电话过来我都没怎么回，还擅自做主跑过来找你也不问问你课业忙不忙。你还要因为我耽误你学习的时间陪我去看樱花。”说着声音越来越小，嘴角也越来越向下，大仓和他交往以来从不觉得自己是年下的一方，这个安田吧，表面上看起来是包揽国内各大演技奖项的实力派演员，实际上内心就是个14岁的少女，得宠着哄着，娇的不行。

“大仓也很苦恼吧，明明是年下的一方却一直都在让着我。”

看着他可怜巴巴的模样大仓满脑子都在呐喊，苦恼个屁！他愿意得很！

大仓恨不得天天把他挂在身上揣在兜里，当时答应和他交往的时候谁也没想到之后他会跑到这么远的地方来读书。

“瞎自责什么呀？”大仓把自己碗里的炸秋葵放进他碗里，“我答辩之后就等着毕业了，你就不用来回跑了。”说罢伸手拍拍安田的大腿。

“可是我还参加不了小忠的毕业典礼。”

“你来了，谁还看我呀？我爸妈会来的，到时候我让妈妈发视频给你。”

安田还是撅撅嘴：“好哦，可是总觉得自己错过了好多小忠人生的重要时刻。”

“咱们以后还长着呢。”大仓身为文学院院长的得意门生讲出来的话可真是简单又浪漫，安田立刻满眼爱慕的凑过来，“亲一口。”大仓嘟起嘴巴老老实实让安田吧唧的啄了一下，“好爱你哦。”他俩笑嘻嘻的抵着额头，呼吸间都是汤咖喱味。

“吃完饭再来一回？”安田提议道，大仓疯狂点头，两三口扒完了碗里的米饭，然后乖乖等着故意使坏的男朋友慢条斯理的数米粒，等最后一粒被送进嘴巴里的瞬间安田就被摩拳擦掌好久了的人按倒在地毯上，安田没穿裤子真是方便极了大仓，扒开内裤窄窄的裆就又埋进了温柔乡劳作起来，他俩在差点撞翻桌子之前及时转移到了狭小的浴室，期间安田还顺便把洗衣机按了下清洗，洗衣机轰隆隆的搅着之前弄脏的床单，声响掩盖了不少令人羞耻的动静，安田也不用咬着大仓的肩膀忍住不叫出声，第一次在这间房子里做爱被邻居敲门的场景还让人心有余悸。安田习惯了他在东京的高层公寓，优秀的隔音效果无论他俩玩的怎么放肆都不会有人听见，和这个小地方可不一样。

安田叫出声的时候他俩不约而同的笑起来，大仓也变得更起劲，撞的安田的双腿快要夹不住他的腰，背后抵着滑溜溜的浴室墙直往上窜，没开热水，镜子上却也漫上了一层水蒸汽。

“不行……小忠换个姿势，不然我明天就下不了床了……嗯～”安田咬着大仓的耳朵，架空的腰让他有些吃力，年纪果然不饶人，前几年大仓正火力旺盛的时候他也才30出头，还扛得住年轻人在他身上乱造，现在已经到了30后半，加上更红火的事业让他开始变得力不从心起来，动作坚持的稍稍久一点，第二天就准腰疼。大仓舍不得的舔舔他的嘴唇，慢慢把他放下来，手掌还粘在安田屁股上，拖着他的大腿根让他慢慢转过身来，从背后重又进入，这个姿势更深入一些，安田一个不留神就攥着大仓的手腕射到了墙上，舒服得脚都软了，大仓还没完事，可刚才这么一下子也把他绞得一个趔趄，伸手扶住墙缓了缓方又迅速动了起来，他知道安田现在不经折腾，快速冲刺着，最后勾头亲着安田耳垂交待在他的身体里。

事后俩人一起塞在不大的浴缸里泡澡，“衣服我明天再叠吧。”安田枕着大仓的胳膊，懒洋洋的，脸蛋泡的红扑扑，还不忘家务。“嗯，明天一起。”大仓一边给他肩膀撩着水，怕他着凉了。

最后还是没出浴室就睡着了，大仓因为下午那觉睡的，现在还不困，帮他擦干了头，洗好了碗又叠了衣服，顺便还把明天出门要带的简单餐食准备了一下。

重新回到床上，安田身体本能的就粘了过来，亲亲他的额头关了灯。他有点想念他们养的一猫一狗，要是在东京，现在它俩也一定会跑上床来一边一个蜷在脚边一起睡觉觉。狗是安田和他在一起之前就有的，可他在家的时候却一定要它大仓爸爸遛遛，猫是大仓后来想要养的，可却天天围在安田身边打转。话说他俩一起去宠物商店时还被拍到过，可惜他俩并没有什么亲密动作，小报只是说自己是安田的staff，气的大仓恨不得自己主动跑去给小报记者爆料去，说他俩回去之后还这样那样了。这张偷拍也害得他被安田叫了好久的staff桑。

他俩在一起将近5年，认识了也快10年。

安田从不温不火的时候就开始演出他们家产品的广告，说起来，他俩的媒人竟然还是大仓的父亲。他初中的时候，某天他爸突然神神秘秘的问他要不要一起去见明星。那时候安田正是意气风发的时候，刚演了几个电影里的配角，演技没得说，人漂亮又谦逊，圈里圈外评价都很好，大仓站在摄影棚的门口看他和公司代表们打招呼的模样，一不小心就被这么埋下了爱情的种子，以后每次拍新广告他都死乞白赖的跟着，他爸也不跟安田介绍自己，还是安田主动问的，他爸作为金主竟然还不好意思起来，硬是给大仓按了个“喜欢安田先生很久的社长儿子”设定，以至于安田还怀疑过自己是不是全靠这个初中生拿到的广告。

因为这么一号不能得罪的粉丝，两人成功交换了联系方式，这就算认识了。虽然一直保持着联络，却也还是直到安田认识到大仓跟自己的代言并没有任何关系的时候才敞开心扉跟这个小孩真正成为朋友。

他俩直到大仓大二才开始交往的。相处时间长了之后偶尔也会出现友情升华的事情，反正安田一开始可绝对想不到这种事会在他俩身上发生，可谁让大仓偏偏照着安田喜欢的类型长大了，还那么会照顾人，等反应过来的时候已经和这小孩睡了两觉了。情不自禁地提出想交往看看，谁承想没几天大仓就领着他见了父母。早熟的大仓可不会轻易告诉他，他们的相爱早从认识的开始就成了大仓人生规划的一部分。

怀里的人发出了细小的鼾声，折腾了一天是真的累了。凌晨两点左右，正能反映一个人的幸福状态。他无疑是天下最幸福的男人之一。伴着安田身上和自己同样的洗发水香味，他不知不觉间也陷入了安眠。

第二天他们如愿去看了樱花，戴着口罩帽子也挡不住安田拍照的热情，工具人大仓也很好的履行着自己的职责，拿着手机忙不迭的按着快门。安田不愧是专业的，肢体动作多的要命，导致并不专业的摄影师手忙脚乱，虚焦重影的一大堆，凑在一起看着奇奇怪怪的照片安田一头扎进大仓怀里笑作一团。也不管身边旁的人，帽子歪歪挂在头上，口罩也蹭得只能盖住鼻子尖尖，猫一样的窝在大仓身上赖着不起来。

“以后就在这里生活吧。”

他嚷嚷着要隐退，然后和大仓一起在这座经济发展与人口数量远逊于东京的北方城市定居下来。大仓轻抚着他的眉毛，哄婴儿入睡似的，也没回答，反是问他：“累了？”安田眯着眼睛，蹭蹭他的手心，真是个小猫一样了，“怎么还有半个月才能搬回来。”怕安田被阳光晃到眼，他干脆用手盖在他的眼睛上，也就看不见他可怜巴巴的样子，相隔两地的滋味他俩都清楚，也都熬了过来，可团聚却是越近跟前越迫不及待。

安田被捂着眼睛，阳光从大仓手指缝里漏进一点，照着他的指腹红红的，他故意眨巴着眼睛让睫毛扫在他的手心，只觉得口罩的下缘被掀开，嘴唇被轻轻地吻了，如果不是温热的触感，他还以为是树上飘下的樱花瓣落在了嘴唇上。

“我喜欢雪。”大仓说。

他喜欢雪，他也喜欢樱花，他喜欢猫，也喜欢狗，同他在一起的世界他都喜欢。他是学文学的，却从不喜欢说什么构成复杂又肉麻的话，可是他可以抱着安田，同他说上整整一天的喜欢。安田看不见，也不觉得再有负担，干脆摘掉伪装的口罩，摸索着拉着大仓的领口同他吻了起来，和口罩一同脱掉的还有围绕着他的那些光环，在普通的春日午后普通的亲吻，他们是一对拥有普通爱情的普通人。

要抓紧在春天结束之前好好亲吻爱的人啊，再见面的时候夏天可就要开始了，安田想。今年的春天会在后天早上离开时结束，关于分别的愁绪也会随着春天结束。他盼望夏天快些到来，也期待着未来一起的无数个循环往复的四季。

End.


End file.
